


Insanity

by Privilegedesire (Llama)



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama/pseuds/Privilegedesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Rain challenge at gossip_girl100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity

"Nathaniel." Chuck resists Nate's pull to go outside, because clearly he has gone insane. "You're being ridiculous."

Nate just laughs at him. The rain is already plastering Nate's hair to his head; his face glistens, his eyelashes sparkle.

"Why does it have to be outside?" Chuck asks, and he's accustomed to getting answers.

Nate just lets go and shakes himself like a dog. Chuck has never seen him like this, so free, so open. Before he knows it he is there, lips pressed to Nate's and his feet in a rapidly-growing puddle.

He can't imagine wanting to be anywhere else.


End file.
